


Breath

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Croods (2013)
Genre: F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Multi, non-graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Gran helps Grug and Ugga through their first birth.





	Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'The Croods' nor am I profiting off this.

Gran barks orders over the huffs and grunts coming from Ugga. 

More water is her main demand. The blood and afterbirth will attract animals. Ugga is going to dry her mouth out with all the panting. 

“Is this normal?” Grug demands, “When is it going to come out?”

Gran shrugs, seemingly unbothered by the continuous shouting. 

“A baby arrives when a baby wants. Forcing them out will only cause more pain and problems for the mother.” 

Ugga releases a shaky breath and holds onto her stomach. “Come breathe with me?” 

“I'll go get more water. You go breathe with her.”


End file.
